The Mishaps of Love, Death, and Betrayal
by Vampire Goddess01
Summary: one of Mai's old friends have returned to Domino in hopes of a better life then what she was given in the past. In all this havoc the group must deal with the death of a friend, a new tournament...and the arrest of Seto Kaiba!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I finally decided to do a fic that actually has a **PLOT**! So, I hope this story turns out good. Oh! And I must warn you this will be a long story! But the good news is that it will be updated often because it's the summer so I have some more time on my hands. Updates will be made mostly every Friday because of summer school, but I may put a few chapters up every weekend so I hope you look forward to the updates. Now, I've decided in this fic I'm going to use the Japanese names for all of the Yu-gi-oh characters because I have become fonder of them than the English version names. But don't worry if you don't know everyone's names in Japanese. I'll type a small list right below the disclaimer so for the people who don't know everyone's name in Japanese don't get confused. Alright, now that I got that out of the way I'll shut up and let you read the fic, but before you go I'd like to ask one thing of you...PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know any other way to ask politely. If you think it sucks, tell me! If you think it's good, tell me! If you have any ideas or questions, then tell me in your review. I'm very eager to hear what you all have to say! Alright! Enough of me! I hope you enjoy!

WARNING: Yami's feelings towards Yuugi are in a deeper way then just friends. Yami begins to realize he's actually falling for Yuugi, but he ponders on his feelings. So...If you are against gay people in anyway...then it's your choice to read it. There's no sexual events that will occur with Yami and Yuugi. I'm just warning you that Yami's emotions have become extremely deep for Yuugi.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters.

LIST OF NAMES:

Yugi: Yuugi Muto

Tristan: Honda Hiroto

Yami: Yami Yuugi

Duke: Otogi Ryuuji

Seto: Seto Kaiba

Mokuba: Mokuba Kaiba

Tea: Anzu Mazaki

Mai: Mai Kujaku

Joey: Jonouchi Katsuya

Serenity: Shizuka Katsuya

Noah: Noa Kaiba

**The need for a loved one is normal.**

**Humans tend to look toward others for comfort.**

**But the mind can get in the way as well as jealousy.**

**But death can be an unexpected twist.**

**Chapter One: Yami's Encounter**

'_Is it wrong to feel the way I feel?' _Yami Yuugi thought as he stared at the dark city street in silence. Yami was leaned on the side of a building wall as his thoughts pondered off into his emotions. His amethyst eyes quickly trailed from the city street to the stars that sparkled in the night sky.

'_My emotions for him...Should they be this deep?'_ The cigarette in Yami's hand had just been lit as Yami brought it to his face and took a short drag from it. He then placed it near his side as he breathed out the thick smoke and watched it rise in the air. It was a disgusting habit...At least...That's what Yuugi would always tell him. Yami had tried many times to quit, but he always ended up starting the habit back up again after a few days. He wanted to please Yuugi, but some addictions are too strong. Like the one he had for Yuugi. _'Yes...My dear Yuugi...I wonder if you even have the slightest hint of how I feel towards you...and I wonder how you feel towards me.'_ Yami's mind then began to travel back to one night that he had spent with Yuugi. A night when Yuugi had become frightened over a simple thunder storm...And he came to Yami for comfort.

/FLASHBACK/

Yami laid in his bed in silence as he listened to the rain fall onto the ceiling and the thunder rumble in the distance. The storm seemed to sooth him and make him feel more relaxed as he tried to fall asleep. As Yami laid there he suddenly felt the covers on his body being moved toward the other side of the bed. Yami rolled over and to his surprise he saw Yuugi laying right next to him.

"Yuugi?..." Whispered Yami as he stared at the small boy.

"I'm sorry Yami...But I just can't sleep with all of this noise...I don't really like storms...Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?..." Asked Yuugi. Yami smiled at the young boy's innocent face as he nodded his head.

"Of course you can." Said Yami as he watched Yuugi cuddle up in the covers and dig his face into the side of Yami's chest. Yami just smiled at the boy as he placed his arm behind Yuugi's back and held him tight. Yuugi felt protected with Yami near his side and Yami felt joy in his heart as he felt Yuugi's heart beating on his own body. Yami looked at him once more and smiled as he whispered "Good night, Yuugi."

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Yami chuckled at the memory, but his face soon became serious once again. He wanted to express his feelings towards Yuugi...But only one thing stood in his way...Anzu. _'How can I tell him how I feel...When Anzu feels the same way?...She's my friend...And I can't hurt her...'_ The thought echoed in his mind. Anzu was a good friend, but she stood in the way of his emotions. Yami let out a light sigh as he threw the cigarette down to the ground and put it out with his right shoe. He then stood up and began to walk down the sidewalk as his thoughts began to overwhelm his mind. Anzu...Yuugi...What could he do? He didn't want Anzu to be with Yuugi. He knew that he was being selfish, but it was just the way he felt. As Yami continued to walk, all of his thoughts came to a stop as well as himself as he peered down the side alleyway. He thought he had heard a voice, but he saw no one down the alleyway.

"H-Help...Me..." Yami heard the low and desperate voice clear this time. He then realized he saw someone laying on the ground in the back of the dark alleyway. Yami slowly walked down the alleyway and as he approached the person who was laying on the ground in pain. He then spoke in a low pitch "Are you alright?"

"I...Need...Help..." Said the soft voice.

"I'm here...Don't worry...I'll help you." Yami then bent down to help the person up. As he placed them on their feet he looked up at the person's face and realized the alleyway was too dark for him to identify the person.

"Do you need a hospital?" Asked Yami. He then felt the person's grip become tighter on his hand when he heard the voice become a low whisper.

"No..." A chuckle soon filled the air as Yami was quickly pinned against the wall with a great amount of force. Yami struggled to get away from the person's grasp and tried to scream, but his breath was limited by the way the person was choking Yami with their right hand. Yami tried kicking but it was useless. As he gasped for air he felt the person place their mouth near his left ear as a sinister hissing sound entered his ear and he soon heard a low whisper once again.

"May God have mercy on your soul."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters.

**A young boy's death.**

**A detective's interest.**

**An investigation with an unknown cause of death.**

**And a pet that follows it's master's command.**

**Chapter Two: The Detective**

Caution tape surrounded the front entrance to the alleyway as dawn was slowly approaching. Police cars were lined up near the entrance as well as an EMS truck. A young detective by the name of Haru Yutaka had stepped out of his car and walked toward the crime scene. He slowly walked down the alleyway where he saw a few police officers scanning the crime scene for any evidence. Haru looked young for his position, a little too young. He looked like his range of age could be from anywhere from 17 to 23. Either way he was young looking and to his thought, he was irresistible. His hair was cut short as some of his black bangs hid his blue eyes from everyone in the world. He was a secluded person and spoke no one...Except his "pet." Ah, yes...his "pet" was the only person he could speak to. Every secret...Every thought...and every emotion could be shared. When he reached the police officers he decided to speak to a female officer who was looking over the body.

"Good morning." Haru said as a smile was placed on his lips. The woman glanced up at him in a confused manner as she stood up. "Good morning...May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"I'm detective Haru Yutaka. I'm here to collect information on this crime scene." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be rude...It's just sometimes we get these people walking around on the crime scene when they shouldn't be."

Haru let out a light chuckle and nodded. "I understand what you mean."

"My name is Ami Fujita." She claimed as she stuck her hand out towards him. Haru shook her hand politely and then looked down at the dead body.

"So, what do you got so far?" He asked.

"Not much...I mean...Look at him..."

Haru gazed at Yami's dead body with a cocked head. Yami was so pale that it looked like he had been wearing a form of white powder, but in truth it was his real skin. His eyes were closed as his body laid still on the ground.

"Only one thing gets me..." Said Ami.

"And what's that?"

"There is no evidence of any blood."

"Maybe he didn't die of any conflict...Maybe he died of natural causes." Replied Haru as he shrugged his shoulders. Ami shook her head from side to side and looked up at Haru.

"I don't know." She said. Just as Haru was about to say something to Ami another police officer walked up, but this one was and older man.

"Alright, Ami. It's settled for right now. Under the profile of this case the cause of death is going to remain unknown until the autopsy can prove something otherwise." Said the middle-aged man.

"Alright...Thank you..." She replied as she looked back at Haru with a small smile. "Well...You heard him...The cause of death is unknown." Ami said as she walked away from Haru. Haru took one last look at Yami and began to walk back down the alleyway, towards his car. Haru then pulled out his cell phone and placed it near his ear as he waited for the person on the other line to pickup. When they did a small smile curled on his lips as he said " You did good my pet...Very good. They placed the cause of death as unknown in the profile. You did it...the first move has been made...And now we can start the real game."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters.

**To mourn for a loved one is natural.**

**The lose of a friend can be painful.**

**And traumatizing.**

**But the feeling of being lonely is nothing compared to death.**

**Chapter Three: Yami's Memorial Service**

**Friday Morning**

_'Why?...Why did this have to happen?...Why him?...' _Yuugi thought as he peered at the closed casket that sat in the front of the room. The casket was made out of polished oak and the beautiful flower patterns that encircled the whole casket's rim were delicately hand carved. Flowers surrounded the casket as well as a few pictures of Yami. Three days had past since Yami's death and his memorial service was being held at that very moment. Yuugi stood in front of the casket with gloomy eyes. This was a sight of Yuugi that even his friends have never seen. Yuugi always seemed to have a smile on his face, but this young senior had not smiled since the day his soul mate had passed away.

_'What am I going to do without you?'_ He thought as the tears came rushing down his cheeks. Yuugi tried to hold back his tears when suddenly he felt a strong hand rest upon his shoulder. Yuugi slowly turned his head upward and starred at the blonde in thought. Those honey brown eyes had never been so lost before. Yuugi could not blame Jonouchi for his sorrow; both Yami and Jonouchi were close friends as well.

"Yuge...I just wantcha to remember that I'll always be here for ya...No matter what..." Said Jonouchi as he turned his head and gazed down at Yuugi.

"Thanks Jou...I really needed to hear someone say that to me." Replied Yuugi as he turned his focus back over to the casket. Jonouchi knew that there wasn't too much he could say to Yuugi that would make him feel any better.

In the meanwhile Yuugi's other friends stood near the back of the room as they lightly whispered towards each other. Anzu watched Yuugi in sadness as she knew that this event must be tearing his heart to shreds.

"Poor Yuugi..." She whispered lightly.

"Yeah...I know what you mean. Yami was like a brother to him...and now..." Honda stopped in the middle of his sentence as he looked up at the sight of Yuugi and Jonouchi standing in front of the room.

"Jou's taking it pretty badly as well." Commented Mai as she glanced at the back of Jonouchi. Mai had noticed that before Yami's death Jou had been acting a little down for the past two weeks. He didn't seem to be his goofy self as usual, which Mai had come to miss.

"I know what you mean." Agreed Shizuka as her eyes trailed over to her brother.

"Well, what I don't get is what happened. I mean, how can the police not find any evidence on his death?" Asked Otogi as he glanced at the others with his piercing green eyes. Honda shrugged his shoulders as he said "Maybe there is no evidence...Maybe it was by natural causes."

Otogi scoffed at the thought. "Natural causes? Don't tell me you actually buy that?"

"Well, yeah...Why not?"

"Yami was in good condition, Honda. In fact, he was in excellent condition. There's no way he died by a heart attack or any stupid excuse like that." Argued Otogi.

"So, What are you trying to say? That someone killed him?"

"Yeah."

"Otogi, who's going to want to kill Yami?"

"Think really hard." Replied Otogi as he passed Honda a stupid look. Shizuka looked at Otogi

and gasped. "You're not implying that it might have been...Kaiba...Are you?" She asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Otogi said stiffly.

"Speak of the devil." Whispered Mai as everyone turned their heads to gaze at the person who had entered the room. The tall brunette stood at the doorway in silence as his little brother slowly walked ahead of him. The brunette turned his head and gazed coldly at the others. He then looked away from them and made his way to the front of the room. Both Mokuba and Seto stopped right behind Yuugi and Jou as they turned around and gazed at the two.

"Kaiba?" Asked Yuugi with slight shock on his face.

"Well, you're the last person I thought I'd see here, Kaiba." Said Jonouchi.

"Yami was a good enemy...Nothing more." Said Kaiba as he glanced down at Yuugi.

"How can you say that, Kaiba! He was a good guy and you know it!" Yelled Jonouchi. Seto passed a mocking smile that showed Jonouchi that he was amused by his anger.

"I only came to show that I had a little respect for him...Plus, It'll look good on the news." Replied Seto as he let out a light chuckle.

"Seto! You bastard! What the hell is your problem!" Jou yelled.

"Just let him go, Jou...He's not worth our time." Whispered Yuugi as he turned around and gazed at the casket again. Seto became angry at Yuugi's comment, but remained silent. But as Seto was in the room...Otogi and Yuugi couldn't help but have the same thing on their minds..._'If I were to suspect anyone for Yami's death...It would be Kaiba.'_

**Comment and tell me what you guys think so far…I'm not sure if I should continue or not….hmmm…**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I hope you like the story so far! I hope it's not too slow for you guys! Please keep reviewing and giving me your opinions or any ideas you may have! Thanks to all of you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I look at him**

**I act like he's nothing to me**

**I tell myself he's nothing to me**

**I make him believe he's nothing to me**

**But in fact...He is everything to me.**

**Chapter Four: Mai's Crush**

**Sunday Evening**

"Alright...Here it goes...Hey, Jou. How are you doing?...That's good...Listen, I realized that prom is only a few days away and I was wondering if you would...Want to be my date...Or have me be your date...Crap...I messed it up." Said Mai as she starred at herself in her bathroom mirror. She breathed out in frustration as she swiped her hand through her thick blonde hair.

"Why am I even asking this dork to the prom?...I could have any guy if I wanted to...Any pick from the school...Any of the rich guys...hmm...Let's see...There's Otogi Ryuuji...He's got a lot of money...and he's decent looking..." Mai then exhaled loudly as she realized something.

"And he's got the hots for Shizuka." She concluded as she walked out of her bathroom and into her living room. She picked up the remote to the television and turned it on as she sat on the couch and continued to think aloud to herself.

"Of course...There is always Seto Kaiba...The richest guy in school...He's intelligent, he's got money, he's handsome...and he's a total jerk-off...Okay he isn't going to work either." Mai watched the television with no interest as her mind was quickly setting back on the guy she had a crush on, Jonouchi.

"Mai! Knock it off! You can have any guy! Just pick one!" She yelled to herself as she held her head in her hands. She then looked over on the entertainment center and saw a small picture of her and Joey covered in food together. She smiled as she remembered the moment when that picture was taken.

/FLASHBACK/

Mai laid on the soft sands of the beach as Shizuka finished setting up their little picnic. Of course Jonouchi watched Shizuka set up the food impatiently. All three of them had decided to get away from the city for a while.

"Come on! Can't we just eat now!" Pleaded Jonouchi as he stood near the picnic area. Mai looked up at Jonouchi through her sunglasses and gave him a stupid look.

"Can't you wait five minutes?" Asked Mai as she laid her head back down. Mai was lying next to the picnic cloth and looked comfortable at where she was laying. Jou walked over towards her and stopped at her side as he looked down on her.

"No, I can't wait five minutes." Said Jou as he passed her a small smirk.

"God! You're a pig! It's a miracle that you're not fat!" Explained Mai as she turned her head away from him.

"Dat's because I have a fat metabolism." Said Jou with a sense of pride. Mai turned her head and looked up at him with another stupid expression.

"Don't you mean fast?" Asked Shizuka as she sat on the picnic cloth.

"What?" Asked Jou, as he was confused once again.

"You have a **fast **metabolism! Not a **fat** metabolism!...God...You are stupid..." Mai exclaimed as she shook her head.

"At least I ain't the one with the big stupid curly locks in my hair that accumulates my brain." He replied with satisfaction with his come back.

"Umm...The foods ready." Shizuka said lightly.

"Yes! Food!" Yelled Jou as he turned around and began to walk towards his sister when suddenly Mai placed her foot in front of Jou and caused him to lose his balance and fall on top of all the food. Mai sat up as she took off her sunglasses and placed a smirk upon her face and let out a few laughs.

"Nice look, Jou! It works for you!" Said Mai as she continued to laugh. Shizuka was also giggling in the background as she grabbed her beach bag and pulled out a camera.

"Smile for the camera, Jou!" Said Shizuka as she snapped a quick picture of Jou.

Jou quickly looked himself over and realized all the food he desired to eat was now on him. Mai continued to chuckle as Jou let out a small smile. Jou grabbed a handful of potato salad and quickly lunged on top of Mai.

"Jonouchi! What are you doing! Get off of me!" Yelled Mai

"If you're gonna start a food fight then ya gotta finish it!" Replied Jou as he placed the potato salad on top of Mai's hair and slowly dragged it down to her face. Mai let out a loud scream as she tried to push Jou off of her. Her anger had quickly changed to laughter as she grabbed the back of Jou's hair and began to pull his head back.

"Oh! Ow! That hurts! That's my head!" Explained Jou as he continued to smear the salad over her neck. Mai quickly shoved him off of her and she looked herself over in shock.

"You-You...Retard! Look at what you did!" She yelled as she looked at Jou with an angry glare. Jou smiled as he replied "Aww, it's okay...You look better with the salad on you anyways."

"Guys!" Said Shizuka. Mai and Jou looked over at her and saw her holding up the camera.

Mai quickly covered her face and turned away from Shizuka. "No! I can't take a picture like this!" Mai explained.

"Aww! Come on! Say Potato salad!" Said Jou as he pulled Mai into his arms and smiled. Jou then pulled Mai's hands away from her face as Jou's sister took the picture.

"I hope that turns out good!" Said Shizuka as she smiled at the two. Mai looked up at Jou and thought to herself. '_What do I see in this dork?' _Mai smiled at the event though. Jou was holding her...And she loved every minute of it.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Mai continued to smile at the memory of that day. She knew she was falling for Jonouchi...And she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She smiled as she whispered "Why do you have to be so wonderful, Jou?..."

Mai's mind was just about to go off again when suddenly she heard her doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00pm and was confused of who would come at this time without calling. She slowly stood up and walked over to her front door. Before she opened it she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears and then she slowly opened the door. When she noticed the woman standing in front of her, Mai recognized her instantly. Mai's mouth dropped open and she quickly covered it with her hand and said "Oh my God! I can't believe it! It's you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Good? Bad? Okay? Crapy?...You tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh...Man, I'm getting tired of putting this up on each chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An old friend comes home**

**A new life is begun**

**But when speaking of new life...An old one may interfere.**

**Chapter Five: A Small Reunion**

**Sunday Evening**

"Oh my God! Is that really you Akina!" Said Mai with shock in her face. The young woman who stood in front of her smiled as she nodded her head.

"I'm surprised you remember me." Said Akina as she gave Mai a gentle hug. Mai then let go of her and smiled as she said "Please, come in."

Akina entered her house as Mai shut the door behind her and gazed at Akina. "Wow, look at you...You have changed a little bit, but I can still recognize you." She said with a smile.

Akina softly smiled at Mai as she sat her purse down on the small coffee table. Akina's dark brown hair was pinned up in a thick bun that was about to fall out by the few bobby pins that were holding up her hair. Akina also had dark brown eyes that gazed peacefully at Mai. She looked no older than 17 and wore a simple pair of jeans and a black blouse. To Mai's eyes Akina had not changed one bit since they last saw each other.

Both Akina and Mai sat on the couch as Akina said "I could see you haven't changed at all as well."

Mai laughed lightly as she said "Well, I guess nothing really happens over four years."

"I guess not."

"So, when did you come back to Domino?"

"Last night."

"What brought you back here?"

"Well, I'm actually in town to see if I can pass this job interview."

Mai smiled as she nodded her head saying that she understood. She then asked "so, if you get this job you'll be staying here in Domino?"

"Yep, that's the plan at least."

"That's great! Where are you going to go to school at?"

"Oh, well...I enrolled into Domino High."

Mai smiled at the fact that her and all of her other friends went to that school. "You picked the right school, Akina."

Akina laughed as she was catching on. "Do you go to that school?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Looks like I just got lucky." Said Akina as she let out a light chuckle.

"So, anything new in your life?" Asked Mai.

"Nope...How about you?'

Mai shrugged her shoulders and said "Nah."

"Oh! Come on! Don't tell me that! We were friends for two years Mai! I know you!" Said

Akina as she gave Mai a slight smile. She then continued "No guy?"

"Well-"

"I knew it! Ha! So, who is it? Is he hot?"

Mai laughed at Akina's reaction as her face flushed with embarrassment. Mai then slowly replied "well, he's...Cute...And sweet..."

"Uh-huh...And?"

"What else do you want to know?"

"Everything! What's his name? How old is he? Have you guys ever made out?"

"Well...We're not together..."

Akina had a confused look and then understood. She then whispered "Ah, I get it...You got the hots for him, but you don't know if he feels the same. Right?"

"Yeah..."

Akina let out a low sigh as she continued "I understand what you're feeling...It sucks..."

"Since when do you know about relationships?"

"Oh, I don't know anything about relationships...I just know how it feels to care for someone and not being able to know if they care for you in the same way."

"Are you talking about that boy you met when you were little?"

Akina let out a slight chuckle at the memory of him. "Well...I guess I am...But I'll never see him again...Believe me. Plus...If we were to see each other today he probably wouldn't even remember me."

"Akina? Why did you care for him so much? You said you were only 11 and he was only 12...You guys were too young for any emotions as deep as love."

"He was my first friend...And I was his..."

"Did this all happen when you were in-"

"Yeah...It did..."

Mai looked at Akina with concern and thought. She then asked "Akina? What was his name?"

Akina smiled and shook her head as she answered "I'd rather not dwell on my past...Let's just get off me and back onto you. So, what was that guys name you said you liked?"

"Jonouchi Katsuya..."

"Is he a hot shot?"

"He thinks he's one, but he's far from it..." Said Mai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
